A lesson never learned on history classes
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: O apocalipse passou e apesar de todos os problemas com monstros e a guerra civil no céu, tudo parecia estar 'normal' para os irmãos Winchester. Mas o que acontece quando países começam a simplesmente serem varridos da face da terra sem motivo aparente?
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo nem Hetalia nem Supernatural, infelizmente. Se eu possuísse certamente Hetalia teria muito mais yaoi e Supernatural também teria uma pitada de (se isso seria bom ou mal deixo para você pensar). Enfim eu só escrevo fanfics para expor as idéias insanas que me vêem à mente para outras pessoas que pensam assim, sem quaisquer fins lucrativos~**_

**Notas 1:** Bom, eu nunca escrevi com Supernatural ou Hetalia antes, então espero comentários sobre como estou lidando para ver onde eu estou possivelmente errando e melhorar, okay? ;)

A história se passa na sexta temporada de supernatural, aproximadamente entre os episódios 6x08 e 6x09 vai haver spoilers até este ponto, então.

_**Nota importante: eu sei que esta fanfic provavelmente deveria se encaixar melhor na categoria dos crossovers do que apenas por aqui, no fandom de Supernatural ou no fandom de Hetalia, mas eu preferi deixá-la aqui inicialmente porque a abordagem dessa fanfic será mista, mas focando as descobertas dos Winchester sobre as personificações. Assim, se vocês acharem que eu devo mover a história para a categoria crossover, ou eu perceber que estou mudando o foco ou algo assim eu posso cuidar disso também.**_

Para quem não conhece, Axis Powers Hetalia é um anime que conta a história mundial tendo os países representados como pessoas. :)

* * *

**A lesson never learned on history classes**

_**Prólogo**_

A noite fria trazia uma sensação não muito agradável quaisquer pessoas que se aventurassem nas ruas escuras e de atmosfera inquietante. Os poucos transeuntes passavam rapidamente, provavelmente temerosos de sofrerem um assalto ou pior, afinal nos dias atuais nenhuma destas possibilidades estava tão longe de alguém. As taxas de criminalidade nunca estiveram tão altas quanto naqueles últimos anos o que não era encorajador.

Acima deste cenário, observando a cidade na segurança de um dos níveis mais altos de um hotel, um rapaz jovem – ninguém lhe daria muito mais que 17-18 anos embora ele tivesse muito mais que isto – observava a vista da capital americana. Apesar de todo o luxo pelo qual estava cercado, realmente não via hora de voltar para casa, para sua terra e oh céus! Ele tinha tanto a fazer, tanto trabalho por conta da crise econômica...

Só de pensar na mesma lhe trazia de volta o mal estar que pensara ter superado, mas que, pelo jeito, ainda demoraria a passar. Maldita recessão... Soltou um suspiro cansado e voltou a se concentrar na janela. Tinha de esperar até que o encontro mundial acabasse antes que pudesse voltar, porém, pelo modo como as reuniões nunca chegavam a lugar algum, isto provavelmente ainda demoraria e muito.

Voltou a observar a cidade. Fazia algum tempo que não pisava em Washington DC antes do encontro ter sido marcado em território americano, mas ficara surpreso – e certamente que não de modo positivo – com o aumento da criminalidade e desastres naturais.

Mas, uma vez que desastres naturais vinham acontecendo por todo o mundo – e a provável explicação talvez sendo sempre o aquecimento global (que era um dos principais assuntos sendo discutidos naquelas reuniões recentemente) – e a recessão deixando tantas pessoas desempregadas (o que poderia sim trazer o aumento da marginalidade) talvez não fosse realmente algo tão estranho.

Só não era agradável em todo. Não era agradável em nenhuma parte, afinal.

Acordou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir um barulho atrás de si, levantando o olhar dos pontos luminosos da cidade diretamente para o vidro, encontrando o reflexo de uma silhueta. Seu reflexo o fez virar rapidamente para encarar o intruso, a expressão se suavizando ao reconhecer a pessoa.

- Ah é você. – um alívio, seguido de um pequeno sorriso perpassou pela face do rapaz – Não faça mais isso, entrar assim sem dizer nada é assustador!

Não houve resposta, a não ser o barulho de um tiro encontrando em cheio a testa do rapaz loiro, que nunca chegou a conseguir gritar como gostaria de ter feito ao ver a arma sendo apontada pra si, os olhos arregalados se tornando vidrados quando não havia mais vida no rapaz. E o assassino misterioso deixou o local tão silenciosamente quanto veio, largando o outro para uma morte solitária e inevitável.

Mais tarde, quando a camareira veio para os habituais serviços, encontraria uma porta aberta e o corpo do rapaz morto no tapete, soltando um grito que atrairia a atenção de todos para o crime ocorrido...

* * *

**Notas 2:** sim, este é um prólogo, considere como a abertura de um episódio de Supernatural apenas right?

E sim eu matei alguém, quem conhecer Hetalia pode ter pego algumas dicas no ar de quem foi a vítima, mas ainda assim tentei não deixar muito claro quem, embora se você continuar a ler vai descobrir no capítulo seguinte /hn


	2. Capítulo 1: Introduzindo os dois lados

**Notas 1:** então algumas coisas a mais são reveladas e finalmente vemos Sam e Dean na história. E a identidade da nação morta é finalmente revelada também com mais alguns detalhes e pistas importantes.

* * *

**A lesson never learned on history classes**

_**Capítulo 1 - Introduzindo os dois lados**_

Dean estava sentado à mesa de uma lanchonete de beira de estrada ingerindo sua dose matinal de café de modo nem um pouco feliz. Na realidade, dizer que ele estava apenas insatisfeito seria um grande eufemismo: ele estava praticamente fumegando, se controlando para não explodir pela enésima vez naquela semana pelo mesmo motivo que não o deixava dormir todas as noites.

Desde a descoberta de que ele e Sam – se é que ele poderia assim chamar o outro sentado a sua frente de _seu irmão_, considerando a falta da alma no pacote – descobriram estar na realidade trabalhando (mesmo que sem saber) para Crowley, era assim. Ele bem tentara se negar a continuar – Ah e todos sabemos como ele tentou – mas não havia outra maneira se não esta para conseguir a alma de Sam de volta. O demônio tinha, mais uma vez, conseguido ter os Winchester em suas mãos, como muitos outros tiveram antes dele, todos sempre com ameaças relacionadas a algo sobre membros da família.

Este era, aliás, um problema familiar, a julgar pelo histórico.

Sam apenas observou o irmão, sabendo que não demoraria muito para que ele começasse a reclamar. Dean nunca conseguiria aceitar facilmente aquela situação e – parando para ponderar sobre – talvez, se ele tivesse sua alma também não aceitasse.

Embora também que, se ele não tivesse este problema de alma então talvez não estivessem nesse barco, para começar.

- Anda logo, pode começar. Eu sei que você está só se segurando. – ele disse, levando um olhar frustrado, indignado do mais velho.

- Minhas desculpas se eu tenho uma alma para me importar, Sr. eu-não-tenho-emoções! – reclamou ácido. Claro que nem sempre ele media suas palavras, mas o fato de que praticamente nada do que ele dizia fazia diferença para o mais novo o deixava ainda mais propenso a descarregar tudo nele, todas as frustrações das últimas semanas acumuladas.

- Olha... Eu sei que você está chateado com essa história de trabalhar para o Crowley, eu não acho que trabalhar para um demônio seja mesmo o melhor a se fazer, mas você tem outra opção que possa ser viável?

- Nós podíamos procurar algo, não é possível que esse filho da puta não tenha nenhum...

- Não tenha nenhum o quê, Dean? – a voz reconhecível do próprio demônio de quem os dois falavam fez os irmãos virarem os rostos para verificar a figura, tão odiável quanto bem vestido em um elegante terno preto, sentado com um jornal na mão e um sorrisinho cínico na cara.

Era óbvio que o demônio achava aquilo tudo _divertido_ se querem mesmo saber.

- Eu espero que ainda se lembre da nossa última conversinha sobre o que eu posso fazer se vocês dois não obedecerem as minhas ordens. – ele disse agora com uma expressão mais séria e sombria na face, sentando-se em uma cadeira na mesa dos dois irmãos. – Em todo o caso, não foram os seus lamentos que me trouxeram aqui: tenho um trabalho interessante para os dois. – concluiu largando o jornal ainda fechado para que os dois pudessem observar a manchete garrafal na capa do Times. Apenas a manchete já fora o suficiente para chocar.

"PÂNICO NA ESTÔNIA"

- O que diabos é isso? – Dean perguntou, os olhos varrendo as linhas da reportagem sobre o misterioso mal que se abateu sob o país. Sam puxara as páginas internas para ler a reportagem inteira, interessado.

- Ah, vocês não lêem as notícias? É o assunto preferido dos jornais desde o início da manhã.. – o demônio comentou com um sorriso malicioso. – Uma nação inteira, morta. Assassinatos, suicídios em massa, doenças e mortes estranhas, uma variedade de diferentes métodos de eliminação um tanto _curiosos_. – ele disse vendo a careta de incompreensão dos dois.

- Eu nunca tinha visto algo assim antes. Quero dizer... Nem na época das guerras mundiais um país tinha conseguido ser eliminado assim. – Sam acusou, depois de terminar de ler a reportagem, suspeitando de que Crowley sabia mais que isso.

- Ah certamente. – Crowley concordou com a observação de Sam enquanto Dean apenas assistia a conversa tentando compreender com o quê exatamente estavam lidando – Mas eu não quero estragar a surpresa de vocês... Seria uma pena perder a chance de ver a cara de vocês quando descobrirem o que estarão enfrentando. – respondeu com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

Dean soltou uma exclamação de indignação enquanto que Sam estreitou os olhos.

- De qualquer forma se não sabemos com o que estamos lidando, como vamos _começar_ isso? – Dean reclamou irritado. Já não era o suficiente ter de trabalhar para um demônio ele ainda precisava dificultar as coisas? – Sem contar que onde esse país fica... Ou ficava... Ásia?

- Na Europa Dean, Europa Setentrional – Sam corrigiu imediatamente enquanto Crowley deu uma risada alta.

- Dean Dean... Eu realmente sugiro que você tente rever um pouco seus conceitos de geografia e história. Não conhecer nem mesmo conceitos geográficos é algo tão... _Americano_. – ele zombou divertido vendo a expressão do outro ficar ainda mais irritada – E ainda mais, um caçador que não sabe como começar uma caçada? Assim vocês me desapontam, meninos... – comentou com um falso ar de desapontamento denunciado pelo meio-sorriso de canto antes de se levantar, fazendo menção de ir embora sem dizer mais nada. Antes de sumir, parecendo mudar de idéia, Crowley se virou e resolveu dar alguma ajuda para os rapazes afinal. – Mas eu sugiro que dêem uma olhada na página 48 do jornal. Pode haver algo que ajude a começar essa busca de vocês. – e com essas palavras finalmente sumiu como sempre costumava fazer.

- Desgraçado! – reclamou Dean batendo na mesa mais uma vez. Tinha sido humilhado de várias formas em apenas uma conversa pelo maldito demônio e ficara tentado muito mais vezes ainda de simplesmente jogar tudo para o ar e mandar ele só se foder.

Sam, no entanto, pegara a pista deixada e agora lia com atenção as notícias da página 48. Não havia muito que fosse interessante e apenas uma realmente o chamou a atenção: uma simplória nota a respeito do falecimento de um homem de nome Edward von Bock, um diplomata estoniano que estava na capital americana a trabalho.

Não havia grandes detalhes a mais sobre e, provavelmente, esta nota não teria chamado sua atenção se não fosse pela pista dada pelo demônio. Sam podia não ter instinto, como Dean já havia acusado anteriormente, mas ele era completamente capaz de pensar de forma lógica o suficiente para ter certeza de que se Crowley deixara aquela pista para que começassem, aquele homem deveria de alguma forma estar ligado com os acontecimentos...

- Dean... Acho que achei por onde podemos começar a investigação. – ele disse passando a pequena reportagem para o outro ver.

- Então... Washington DC? Ele perguntou olhando descrente.

- É melhor que atravessar o oceano ao menos... – Sam disse dando de ombros. E Dean teve de concordar porque ele estava certo quanto a isso.

Os dois pagaram a conta e se dirigiram ao Impala, com o destino já acertado e a certeza de que esta seria uma longa viagem...

* * *

A sala de reuniões era uma bagunça completa desde o início daquela manhã. Talvez fosse melhor dizer "era uma bagunça ainda maior que o usual", uma vez que nunca uma reunião ocorreu sem que em algum momento se tornasse uma balbúrdia de nações rivais discutindo umas com as outras de modo nem sempre muito diplomático e realmente muito longe de ser adequado.

Mas desta vez era diferente. Havia um assunto em comum por detrás da bagunça, que gerara o estopim. E este não era a crise econômica, o aquecimento global ou nenhum dos eternos assuntos da pauta que nunca eram resolvidos. A manchete dos jornais em todo o globo, no entanto, mostrava na primeira página o motivo: As mortes ocorridas em massa na Estônia.

Bom, claro que os jornais não sabiam o que tal tragédia significava, na realidade, para alguns dos presentes na sala:

A morte de um amigo, um irmão, um companheiro.

E um crime que só poderia ser cometido por uma pessoa daquela sala.

- Seu comunista maldito, aposto que isso é culpa sua, sempre é! – o americano gritava com o russo, que o olhou com um olhar gélido – O que ele fez pra você? Se negou novamente a se juntar com você de novo?

- Eu nunca mataria Estônia-kun, ele estava destinado a se tornar um com a Rússia novamente – ele revidou fazendo uma pequena pausa antes de continuar – Mas eu gostaria de saber quem foi, da – apesar o sorriso infantil, as ondas violeta que emanavam na aura aterrorizante do russo faziam com que qualquer um por perto tivesse medo, muito medo e _talvez_ até sentisse pena do culpado quando este fosse descoberto.

Mas só talvez, porque quem quer que fosse que tivesse feito isso, tinha quebrado um tabu muito grave entre as nações e não podia e nem deveria ser perdoado por seu crime.

Nunca, em todo o tempo de guerras, uma nação assassinou outra. Mesmo quando em guerras mundiais, isso nunca tinha ocorrido. Uma nação só deveria desaparecer quando seu povo deixasse de acreditar nela, e essa era uma regra que todos ali respeitavam, inclusive por apenas uma parcela realmente mínima das pessoas tinha o conhecimento da existência das nações, sendo estes seus chefes e ex-chefes, que mantinham o conhecimento como o mais importante segredo de estado.

- Mas foi você seu bastardo! Quem mais poderia ser? – o americano revidou, sem se importar muito com a aura intimidadora. Ele era um herói afinal e os heróis não tinham medo dos vilões, eles os enfrentavam de frente.

- Eu já disse que não fui eu, América-kun – ele respondeu sem mudar a expressão, antes de se aproximar de outras duas nações loiras cabisbaixas. – Lituânia-kun, Letônia-kun, não permitirei que ninguém encoste em vocês, da

Os dois países jovens se sobressaltaram e se abraçaram tremendo visivelmente ao encarar a Federação Russa.

- Er... Obrigado R-Rússia-san. – o lituano murmurou, sem saber o que dizer e ainda tremendo abraçado ao único companheiro báltico restante. E a posição defensiva dos dois só piorou quando o russo se aproximou mais ainda depois da resposta.

- Por isso, vocês deveriam se tornar um com a Rússia, da – sugeriu, a aura intimidadora pressionando os dois ainda mais. E a presença da Bielorússia atrás os intimidando com aquele olhar assassino e a faca... Bom simplesmente não ajudava.

A ausência de Edward só tornava resistir ao russo ainda mais difícil. Os três bálticos agora como apenas dois enfraqueciam consideravelmente. Afinal era a Estônia que sempre tinha tomado a frente entre eles, quase como um líder (mesmo que não o fosse realmente).

Mesmo que os três fossem bem diferentes entre si, não era tão à toa que eram chamados de os países bálticos. Apesar das diferenças, isso não impedia que um cuidasse e se apoiasse no outro em situações complicadas.

- Não se preocupe Lituânia! Eu sou um herói e vou salvá-lo! – o americano, que tinha seguido o russo exclamou, afastando Ivan e Natalia de perto de Toris e Ravis.

- Esta é uma proposta para todos, da - ele disse mais alto para que os países em volta ouvissem. – tornem-se um com a Rússia e ninguém irá feri-los.

A temperatura na sala pareceu diminuir bastante com a proposta para os que ouviram a voz da Rússia com a proposta.

- Pare de assustar as pessoas maldito comunista! – América revidou, recomeçando a discussão que bem, iria longe provavelmente.

Finalmente, cansado de tentar por ordem na bagunça de modo civilizado, Ludwig já planejava bater na mesa e gritar, como sempre fazia para chamar a ordem naquele caos, embora não tenha sido necessário desta vez.

- BASTA! DESSE JEITO NÃO CHEGAREMOS A LUGAR ALGUM! – todos olharam abismados para a figura que gritou, especialmente por não ser o alemão. O responsável por calar a sala era um finlandês de olhos avermelhados pelo provável choro que, até então, estivera quieto e sentado, abraçado ao companheiro sueco. Ninguém se atreveu a questioná-lo.

Estônia e Finlândia eram velhos conhecidos, amigos próximos e com um bom tempo de história entre si.

Aproveitando o silêncio pela intervenção inesperada da Finlândia, Alemanha finalmente retomou o controle da reunião, limpando a garganta antes de começar seu discurso.

- Vamos nos ater agora ao essencial e o motivo de estarmos todos reunidos aqui. Temos um grave problema. Edward von Bock – Estônia – foi morto esta madrugada e como extensão disso, seu povo está morrendo – não houve nenhuma intervenção enquanto ele dizia tais palavras. Esta era a primeira vez que muitos presenciavam o fim de uma nação e certamente a primeira em que a conseqüência fora algo tão grave – Precisamos decidir o que faremos agora e, sendo esta uma questão séria, o caos não será permitido novamente. Cada um que quiser falar deve levantar a mão depois de pensar no que dizer, se expressando em, no máximo, 8 minutos e ninguém deve interromper por não concordar com algum ponto, as argumentações devem ser feitas na sua própria vez.

Era a primeira vez em décadas e mais décadas que Ludwig viu sua palavra ser realmente respeitada e todos permanecerem sérios como deveriam. De início, parecia que ninguém tinha se movido com a intenção de falar, mas então o alemão notou a mão de uma nação – que era muito parecida com a América embora houvesse algumas diferenças como o cabelo e a cor dos olhos – se agitando no ar. O mais estranho de tudo era que esta parecia ter aparecido do nada (quem diabos ele era mesmo?).

- Você pode começar então, hn – ele disse, sem saber realmente o nome da nação e por tanto preferindo não arriscar um palpite. A nação pareceu perceber isso e se encolher um pouco, mas logo pareceu se recuperar, como se já estivesse mesmo acostumada com o esquecimento (e realmente ele estava acostumado).

- Eu acho que devíamos tentar descobrir quem fez isso – o Canadá argumentou com a sua voz baixa e mansa, um pouco nervoso por finalmente ter sua chance de dizer algo em uma reunião – Eu quero dizer... Quem garante que não pode só voltar a acontecer? – perguntou, abraçando o urso polar que estava sentado em seu colo.

- Bom isso é algo meio óbvio Matthie. Claro que temos de descobrir quem foi e fazer essa pessoa pagar pelo que fez, porque é isso que os heróis fazem! – a América disse, sem pedir por sua vez para falar ou sequer esperar para ver se qualquer das outras nações teria algo a dizer.

- América! Você deveria pelo menos pedir a vez antes de sair falando assim, seu git – o inglês recriminou.

- mas Arthie-

- Certo, já chega! Vamos todos nos acalmar antes que isso comece a virar uma bagunça novamente – o alemão disse interrompendo as duas nações, que tiveram de concordar que discutir boas maneiras no meio de uma reunião daquelas não seria exatamente uma boa idéia. Tão logo ele percebeu que a situação se normalizou, Ludwig resolveu continuar por si o assunto – Mas América... Certamente vamos precisar de informações sobre a cena do crime, laudos da investigação feita pela sua gente. Você pode consegui-los?

- Ah sim, eu com certeza posso pedir para o Boss essas coisas! – o americano concordou antes de pegar um telefone para providenciar o necessário.

- Certo, então... Não creio que haja nenhuma queixa ou discordância no dito até agora, mas existe outro problema a ser tratado, que é sobre o ex-território estoniano – ele introduziu, sabendo que por mais cruel que pudesse parecer pensar em dividir as terras, era algo necessário de ser feito para evitar conflitos futuros de posse que possam vir a se tornar guerras.

- As terras de Estônia-kun deveriam se unir com a Rússia, da – o russo disse, sem a mínima cerimônia. _"Não que isto não fosse esperado"_ Ludwig pensou.

- Bom, não é simples assim Rússia. Afinal a Estônia também tem fronteiras com a Finlândia, a Suécia e a Letônia... – o alemão lembrou, ignorando a aura escura da Rússia e seus 'kolkolkolkolkol...' característicos – Minha idéia é de que seu território seja repartido entre todas as nações locais de acordo com a influência exercida. – a atenção de Ludwig então se voltou para a mão da Finlândia, levantada pedindo pela palavra. A expressão séria e vazia no rosto enquanto esperava era algo realmente atípico do finlandês e que naquele momento parecia realmente assustadora. Ele fez um sinal para mostrar que ele podia falar.

- Eu acho que todos aqui deveriam dizer onde estavam ontem depois da reunião. – ele disse ainda sério. – Eu não me importo realmente agora com quem as terras vão ficar ou nada disto, mas eu quero encontrar o culpado. E acreditem: _eu vou_.

Todos ficaram em silêncio com aquela afirmação, sentindo a sala se tornar mais gelada. A tensão prevaleceu até que o americano desligou o celular e, incapaz de perceber a o clima, começou a falar.

- Falei com meu boss e as informações estão sendo providenciadas com a polícia local. Então o que estávamos discutindo? – perguntou no seu modo habitual, enquanto os outros se perguntavam como ele conseguia ser tão incapaz de perceber a atmosfera...

Ludwig deu uma breve limpada na garganta antes de prosseguir, uma vez que ninguém parecia muito certo sobre o que dizer.

- Não acho que esta seja uma má sugestão, Finlândia. – ele fez uma pausa considerando – Mas talvez devêssemos fazer perguntas uns aos outros depois de ter mais informações sobre o crime. Sem estas informações poderia ser uma perda de tempo... – explicou sem perder a compostura, enquanto o finlandês não disse mais nada, apenas o encarando por um momento.

- Certo, então por hora vamos continuar a discutir sobre as terras... – ele recomeçou, sabendo que esta seria uma longa reunião...

* * *

**Notas 2: **Capítulo grande para os meus padrões, mas uma boa introdução ao que vem por aí acho. Eu tive graves problemas quando comecei a história em escolher quem desempenharia esse papel porque eu detesto matar personagens. Eu tinha pensado inicialmente em matar algum dos principais, mas eu encontrei muita dificuldade em escolher um. Assim, veio a idéia de matar um dos bálticos: ia ser o Letônia de início, mas depois eu mudei de idéia e matei o Estônia. (eu non teria coragem de matar o Lituânia mesmo x.x)

Ah sim e sobre o Finlândia, eu sei que ele parece bem OOC nesse capítulo, mas eu levo em conta que, sendo países muito próximos e em Hetalia já tendo sido colocados como amigos, que a morte do Edward poderia trazer algum abalo ao pobre Tino...

Mereço reviews?


End file.
